Loki/Louis
"Don't fear death, life does not end, it only changes form." ''-Louis, final confrontation with Sential.'' The Raventuk, a compound name comprised of 'raven' meaning 'black', and 'tuk' meaning 'stigma' in an other-worldly language. An enigmatic spiritual entity with neither definite ties to good or evil, instead exhibiting capability for either or neither given defining conditions and surroundings. Origins are unclear and never willingly stated but it can be assumed it came from another world entirely. What is clarified is that this entity obtained control over what is called 'The Dreaming', a bridge realm between the living and dead planes where souls came to dream or make passage from one end to the other. Something happened to the spirit within this time frame, what specifically is unclarified but it caused a forsakening of it's own faith and purpose for the pursuit of another, effectively sparking the events that would lead to world's ruin. Upon punishment for 'eating god's shadow and invoking exodus' the raventuk was condemned to death, having it's body severed into two. Such a blow was so devastating that it not only split it's physical form, but rent it's soul in half, creating two very different 'sides'. By unknown means, or fate itself, the raventuk reincarnated into a mortal body within our world, unaware remnants of the past were to follow. Personality Comprised of two different 'sides' ''-Louis The 'yin', the heart, or, in Pelki terms, the 'Sakon' of the two. He is compassionate and selfless, prefering to put the needs and desires of others and the world before his own. He thinks with his heart, and often times not his head. Frequently leading to instances of disregarding advice and better judgement to 'move with the rhythm of the heart', either ending in happiness or regret. Louis is intune with the world around him, empathic, and spiritually flowing, effected heavily by outside forces and others. He sores high but falls hard, emotions or lack there of impact him greatly. So open and flowing a nature is both blessing and curse, mercurial, and ever shifting. Louis is the sort to blame himself before others, often leading to self conflict and turmoil. When he is to blame, he takes his blows but would also suffer the lashing for one he cares about. It takes a lot to earn his ire but no matter what, no one is beyond forgiveness, they simply have to work for it. Past events have bared their burden upon him many times, yet, despite his turmoils his nature has not broken. The lad's personal philosophy is, "Something will always rise from the ashes." '-Loki The 'yang', the mind, or, in Pelki terms, the 'Ukon' of the two. He is prideful and apathetic, desiring only what he wants and twist the world around him to benefit that. Loki prefers to think with cunning and always himself in mind. He lacks a heart in a metaphorical and just about literal sense, exhibiting no genuine feeling for others besides himself and his other side, though harshly. He is disconnected from the world, self indulgent, and mentally unchanging. Unphased by outer turmoil and even feeds upon it, relishing the suffering of others as a prime source of spiritual sustainment. Unlike Louis, his nature is unyeilding, negating to the will and need of those around him. Above all else, Loki takes and does what he wants, never fearing the consiquences. Similar to his other, he will take blame when it rears it's head and does so with a sense of relish and appeasement, taking comfort in the fact that he has caused ill and suffering. Manipulative to the core, he'd go so far as to feign attachment to others if they served a good enough purpose to him. Tis not hard to gain his wraith, even a simple offense can land a person beneath his sadistic and violating touch. Forgiveness is never offered, finding it easier to crush rather then overlook an offender and their transgressions. Despite his cruelty however, his inteligence and influence can be profound. Though rare, he can even be 'helpful' to others though done with either a reluctent or cold and taunting overtone. His personal philosophy is, "Why strive for one thing when you can have everything." History Thirty years before the events of Cola, the raventuk grew up and lived as a sickly and socially awkward human youth named Louis, soley beneath the nature of his 'yin' side. He lived with his mother, a single and hard working parent. Due to the weak and often sick condition of his body, Louis was usually confined to his home or the hospital and never really had much healthy contact with others. His mother, though a loving and caring parent, could not always be there for him, given her son's staggering medical needs, her attention was practically consumed by her multiple jobs just to make ends meet for them both. Socially and emotionally deprived, Louis became involved with anyone whom would spare him notice unaffected by his frail state. This in turn, would lead him to a very questionable crowd and a particularly unsavory individual, Jared, a self indulgent drug dealer, whom he developed an unhealthy attachment to. This would lead him down a very dark road, involving illicit substance abuse, addiction, violence, and eventually death. A few days before his 20th birthday, Louis confessed his love for Jared before the man's own 'business crowd', which subsiquently ended in massive heartbreak and humilation. Jared proclaimed not only to not reciprocate but also that he never cared for him to begin with and prefered that he'd just die and save him the burden of his continued presence. Utterly broken, Louis returned home and attempted to end his life via overdose. Whether by good or ill fate, his mother returned home to find him upon the kitchen floor and immediately called for an ambulence. Days were spent at his side in the hospital, praying for his recovery until reluctently, the very eve of his birthday, she was called back into work. Sadly, within the early morn of that very day of his birth, Louis removed himself from his hospital bed, climbed upon his windowsill and threw himself to the street several floors below, effectively ending his life and condemning his half of their entity to the seventh level of hell. Unaccepting of this end, Loki awoke from his dormancy and took over, spending the next thirty years sustaining his halved existance by consuming the flesh and energy of others, effectively buying time until he found a means to bring his other side back and make their entity complete again. Eventually he found a way into the Inferno and plucked Louis' broken remains from his gnarled place amoung the suicide forest. Having spent almost thirty years amoung the horrors of hell, Louis was little more then a broken shell. Loki had no choice but to forcibly supress his other half's memory, allowing him to forget his nightmarish condemnation in pursuit of slowly recovering enough to return to the living plane. The events of CoLa go from here~ Affiliations -Communal' Archaic Redemption The AR is the faction inwhich Loki/Louis has taken membership, a sorrid hodge-podge of vicious individuals and undead that run the gorish Black Market Warehouse. Twas by the late Matriarch Lacey's hand that the entity joined, perhaps a little less consentually then one might of assumed. Either way it is this legion that they had their life sold away to and yet still have affiliation with. Being aligned here has lead to a mish-mash of events, both unsavory and more so. Even though they do not always see eye to eye upon certain actions and ideals of the family, duty holds them fast. Louis and Loki's duty to the Archaics occasionally causes strain and stress upon certain personal relationships but even through the strife and the stress, they somehow manage. Forever Forever is more a family then anything else, consisting of some of the most precious and impacting of companions the spirit has met thus far. At first the two were banned from ever being a part of it due to personal issues about, within, and with their chosen faction, the AR. Though due to late events that has changed and they even now take refuge within Old Forever along with Pelki and Kenta. '-Personal' 'Pelki' One of the first individuals to ever show the raventuk any sort of personal interest or compassion. At first the companionship was purely based on manipulation for beneficial use, the ghoul seen as a tool for Loki to partake of and take sustainment and pleasure from whenever he whimmed. Even posing as a consentual 'meal' just to get his jollies. However, as seemingly 'attributed' to Pelki, at some point it managed to gain the sadistic side's favor, allowing their relationship to blossom most questionably, the most prominent proof of this remains the time Loki saved Pelki's life when he found it injured upon the beach, 'going out of his way' to see it stable again. Such a connection came strained however at the introduction of Louis, causing an extended interlude of strain and distance between them, one which eventually came resolved. Both sides harbour their own concept of love for the androgyne, deeming it one of the only individuals they'd protect to a bitter end. 'Kenta' Pelki's deranged lover, a disapproving and hateful individual that wants nothing more then to see either half burn like 'the offensive filth they are'. Loki takes amusement in being a pestering problem and source of ire for the cane demonio, taking full advantage of Pelki's favoritism of him over the general masses just to make the demon all the more angry and spiteful in his inability to simply crush his skull. He relishes in the hate Kenta showers him in like it were some sort of delicious treat. Louis holds no ill toward him and does not usually invoke such protection as a weapon, though he is fearful at times and often wary, especially when its Kenta coming to interact with him and not the other way around. Fondness is not unexistent however, even if strained at times. There have been seldom instances of near 'good will' on Kenta's part, mostly when the boy was left crippled and unable to do things himself, though done with a harsh overtone at least. Their relationship is complicated at best but he'd still take a hit for him, though Kenta might decide just to kick him while hes down. Ah, c'est la vie. (such is life) 'Gaueko' The 'gatherer of dogs' and Kenta's older brother. Louis stumbled upon him in the begining simply due to mistaken identity having believed he was Kenta at first glance. This event was what lead to what was, at first, a ploy to distract the elderly cane demonio from his task, bringing his brother back to the inferno. Unfortunately, the lines of the boy's scheme began to blur for, in his grieving over the assumed abandonment of his lover, Louis latched onto the old demon as a source of comfort. Since that point it has been a back and fourth of awkward feelings regarding personal desires and duty for either side. However, with but a mere slip of the tongue, the lad confessed possible hints of attachment which subsiquently resolved the demon to forge distance between them. This only worsened the young spirit's dismay. Louis genuinely cares a fair deal for Gaueko and longs for his companionship, though this only leaves but a sour taste, near completely convinced he'd never be able to be persuaded to give up his duties and just 'do what he wants to do'. Despite personal desires, Louis is reluctent to say anything for fear of driving the conflicted demon even further away. 'Zakai''' At first, Loki despised this decrepit feline, deeming him intolerable and childish. However because of their factional ties and mutual friend, they were forced to interact with one another and eventually gained some sort of tolerance. Much to the dismay of some, Louis' first meeting with Zak sparked a very different scene, one which eventually lead to a deep and passionate relationship. For a time they were inseperable, and at one point engaged with hopes for a future together, just the two of them. This, at the same time, caused stress upon certain other connections. Sadly after certain events and months of distance and uncertainty, their relationship began to strain and dwindle, eventually causing the two to become astranged from one another. Louis carries a great deal of pain and grief over this seperation, well aware that he too had a part in it, often causing ill emotional flares if and whenever he sees the vetala now.